


The Driving Lesson

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She knows exactly when and where and why and how.</i></p><p>An addition to <i>Let's Kill Hitler</i> and a TARDIS-POV drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Driving Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



> Happy birthday :)

She knows.  She's the only one who always does.  River and the Doctor have to compare diaries, but she knows exactly where and when and why and how.  Time doesn't mean to her what it means to them, so she knows.  

 

When the doors open and someone steps hesitantly inside, she knows that it's Melody Pond and not River Song.  The child of the TARDIS has come home.  

 

She welcomes her child with open arms and an open mind, imparting necessary knowledge.  Melody is hesitant at first but slowly her movements become more confident, more assured.  And then they're flying.  


End file.
